Brûlés vifs
by Neld
Summary: Amras, dernier fils de Fëanor, meurt à Losgar, mais après tout, ce carbonisé là est le plus chanceux de tous ses brûlés vifs de frères...
1. Brûlés vifs

(N'aie pas peur, enfant. Nous savons que cela fait mal. Mais n'aie pas peur. Attends. Bientôt, tout sera fini. Reste assis là, tranquille, et regarde les flammes. Regarde. Elles sont belles, n'est-ce pas ? Regarde leur danse. N'est-elle pas ensorcelante ?)

Le feu s'élève autour de lui. Des flammes pourpres montent, s'approchent comme pour le toucher, le caresser. Il reste assis sur le plancher, genoux relevés devant lui, dos courbé. Il se roule en boule, une étroite boule de chair, pour que les flammes ne le touchent pas. Il se roule en boule comme un nourrisson. Après tout, il est resté là pour pouvoir retourner à elle.

(Tu vas la retrouver. Attends simplement, jusqu'à ce que le feu vienne à toi, et te laisse t'échapper. Tu passeras par l'obscurité, mais tu te relèveras à nouveau, et elle sera là, et elle te serrera dans ses bras, comme elle le faisait quand nous étions enfants.)

Il suffirait qu'il baisse là tête, et la sphère serait lisse et complète. Mais il ne peut pas arracher son regard aux flammes. Ils ont toujours été ainsi, lui et ses frères, des enfants - papillons de nuit, toujours attirés par la lumière, jusqu'à brûler leurs fragiles ailes.

Le feu rampe et se rapproche. De lourds volutes de fumées s'élèvent et l'entourent, et pourtant se révèlent incapables de masquer les flammes enragées. Il contemple leur coléreuse danse ; elles se dressent et retombent, se déchirent et soudain chancellent, lumineuses, jaune bleu rouge, étincelles, cré ! pi ! te ! ments !

Il se balance d'avant en arrière, silencieusement, tranquillement.

(Ne crains rien. Bientôt, tout sera fini. Juste une dernière flamme, et tu t'échapperas. Tu n'est pas celui qui est voué au malheur ; nous le sommes. A la fin, nous t'envieront.)

(Bientôt, tu seras libre. Ta chair brûlera vite, tandis que notre agonie s'éternisera. Notre destin sera une longue, lente et douloureuse brûlure. Brûlés de l'intérieur. Brûlés par le souvenir d'un feu plus terrible, et par ce qui reste de ce feu en nous même. Brûlés, brûlés, brûlés, jusqu'au jour où nous devrons chercher à étancher notre feu ; jusqu'à ce que la furie de la bataille, la mer ou les feux de la terre éteignent la flamme blanche de nôtre âme.)

(Non, ne crains rien. La chair peut être détruite, tu seras vêtu à nouveau. Mais il n'y aura nul remède pour nos esprits brûlés, brisés.)

Il tremble.

(Ne crains pas le feu, notre parent. Cette terreur n'est pas pour nous. Nous avons toujours brûlé. Nous étions ces enfants étranges, dévorés de l'intérieur, aux yeux blancs et enflammés. Nous sommes nés brûlés vifs.)

Et puis, soudain, le feu, père possessif, se déchaîne et s'élance vers lui. Dévorant son propre enfant, enfant du feu.


	2. Notes

Naturellement, tout ce qui est ici évoqué a été créé par J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Je me base ici sur la version de l'incendie des bateaux Teleri à Losgar donnée dans _HoME XII, Peoples of Middle-Earth. _

Dans ce récit, on apprend que Nerdanel, lorsque Fëanor lui avait demandé un nom différent pour un des jumeaux (jusque là appelés tous deux Ambarussa), celle-ci en avait nommé un 'Umbarto', c'est à dire 'Fated' (voué au malheur). Fëanor, que ce mauvais présage n'enthousiasmait guère, avait changé Umbarto en Ambarto, c'est à dire 'Upwards-exalted' ("exalté vers le haut ?"), quoique Nerdanel ait prévenu que ce changement ne modifierait pas le destin du dernier des jumeaux. Par la suite, quand Fëanor prit la décision de partir pour la Terre du Milieu, Nerdanel vint lui demander de lui laisser ses fils, ou au moins les jumeaux, les plus jeunes. Fëanor refusa, et Nerdanel prédit alors qu'au moins un des ses fils ne poserait jamais pied en Terre en Milieu. Et de fait, une fois les Fëanoriens à terre, et endormis, Fëanor réveilla Curufin et quelques autres, et incendia les bateaux sans prévenir le reste de son peuple. Mais, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à repartir, Fëanor ne trouva plus que six de ses fils. Ambarussa (Amrod) expliqua alors qu'Umbarto était resté sur un navire, soi disant parce qu'il était plus confortable, et probablement dans l'idée de rejoindre sa mère. Fëanor dit alors qu'il avait brûlé ce navire là en premier, et cacha sa détresse.  
  
Dom-mage.  
  
("In the night Fëanor, filled with malice, aroused Curufin, and with him and a few of those most close to Fëanor in obedience he went to the ships and set them all aflame; and the dark sky was red as with a terrible dawn. All the camp was roused, and Fëanor returning said: 'Now at least I am certain that no faint-heart or traitor among you will be able to take back even one ship to the succour of Fingolfin and his folk.' But all save few were dismayed, because there were many things still aboard that they had not yet brought ashore, and the ships would have been useful for further journeying. They were still far north and had purposed to sail southward to some better haven.  
  
In the morning the hose was mustered, but of Fëanor's seven sons, only six were to be found. Then Ambarussa went pale with fear. 'Did you not rouse Ambarussa my brother (whom you called Ambarto)?' he said. 'He would not come ashore to sleep (he said) in discomfort.' But it is thought (and no doubt Fëanor guessed this also) that it was in the mind of Ambarto to sail his ship back afterwards and rejoin Nerdanel; for he had been much shocked by the deed of his father.  
  
'That ship I destroyed first,' said Fëanor (hiding his own dismay).  
  
'Then rightly you gave the name to the youngest of your children,' said Ambarussa, 'and Umbarto 'the Fated' was its true form. Fell and fey are you become.' And after that no one dared speak again to Fëanor of this matter.'" _Shibboleth of Fëanor, History of Middle-earth: Peoples of Middle- earth_)  
  
[glups] Les explications sont plus longues que le texte lui-même, est-ce bien sérieux ?


End file.
